Welcome Back
by Angel Ayami
Summary: Ezio returns to Roma, working out the small steps to get closer to assassinate the Borgia. However, he takes a small detour along the way. EzioxOC based off my watchings of Brotherhood.


Assassin's Creed Fanfiction: Welcome Back

By: Angel Ayami

Disclaimer: Assassin's Creed belongs to ubisoft! Ambra, her family, and Elijah the eagle are mine

A/N: Lately I've watched a lot of gameplay of AC: Brotherhood. And I'll be honest, the moment it started I immediately got ideas for a fanfiction, I weeded out the ideas I liked and didn't like. This one has been sticking to me very well. Just as a warning, an EzioOC pairing is brought into this, so for those that dislike CanonOC go no further and hit the little back button, for all those others who enjoyed my last snippet and enjoyed my other fics, ENJOY~! So you know, I wanted to write this piece a lot more, so there are going to be some small references to later snippets I may or may not write.

Welcome Back

It had been a year since Ezio Auditore di Firenze had left Roma, but only to return a short time later. The villa in Monteriggioni had been destroyed, the town also in ruin, and many lives of innocence, soldiers, even his uncle Mario had been taken away that day. Ezio could have sworn he still felt the aches of the bullet wounds he had received then, for they were only half fresh thanks to a lot of patience and medicine, his body was soon fully recovered. It seemed that the despite the years he was still the same person as he had been when he was 17, but perhaps just a little more mature.

Ezio was wandering the streets of Roma, beggers, normal folk, people on horseback, and more were around this area. Perhaps to some nothing felt wrong, but to someone like him…the Borgia had tainted this place in certain areas, and terrorized the people in other ways. The hood of his white assassin hood covered his face to remain inconspicuous as he wandered the streets alone. What had he come to do again? Ah, that's right. He had made a promise to Machiavelli that he would look for ordinary townspeople to be assassin recruits for the Brotherhood. However, he needed ones that were strong enough to hold their own if need be and were ready to take back Roma. Despite deep in thought, he saw a silhouette running across the rooftops. The way that person was running…the body structure…and the clothing.

"Familiar…" Ezio muttered to himself, not giving himself a moment to really think it over he gave to following after the person. Where was this person going in such a hurry and why? Why did he find this person familiar?

He had sprinted around corners, down alleys, along straight paths, avoiding many people in his wake as he continued his pursuit on ground. He soon stopped when he was in a slightly secluded area minus a few pedestrians walking the cobblestone streets. That was when the person from the roofs came down and walked to a door of a house and knocked briefly. Ezio hid himself around the corner, out of sight but able to see and eavesdrop. Ezio watched as the door opened and a little boy launched himself at the person, knocking their hood back when they staggered to catch him. That was when his golden brown colored eyes finally set sights on someone he had missed rather much for a year.

It was Ambra Russo, his companion since he was seeking for the conspirators that wrongly put his father and two brothers to the rope. She still seemed so young and youthful as she had back then. Her dirty blonde hair had grown out over the year pulled back in a small braid…her body was still so slender even under her…azure colored assassin robes? Whatever happened to the white she used to stick to? Anyways, it appeared she turned out to be a gentler woman than before when she was nothing but a brat. Who was that boy wrapped so tightly around her waist? A friend's son, just a little boy she know, or perhaps…a son of her own? Ezio's throat constricted to the thought of the last option and shook his head quickly. No, that was preposterous she had been with him the whole time…! Well mostly. If she had one of her own, he would be nothing more than an infant. Then he listened closely when the boy began speaking.

"Sissy, sissy, you're home!" the little boy spoke happily, his arms hugging her tightly around her waist. "What took you so long?"

"I'm sorry Paolo, I can't reveal that." Ambra spoke gently as she stroked the pitch black hair of who seemed to be her little brother. "It's a big secret you can say." She smiled.

"He's been waiting for you to come home all day." An older man spoke as he came out from the still open door. This man was lean, an average height, with cropped dark hair the same shade as Paolo's, but his eyes had that ocean blue that Ambra had inherited. "So much he has been speaking about how much he wants you to take him out with you on your little trips."

"Mi dispiace, Paolo, I cannot take you with me, not until you're old enough." Ambra smiled sadly as she ruffled the soft black hair. Paolo looked displeased.

"Aww…how long do I have to wait sorella?"

"Hm, I would probably say that you wouldn't be able to until you turned 15, 17 at least." The older man laughed. Paolo pouted more and crossed his arms it was so funny Ezio gave a soft laugh. Ah youth, so innocent.

"Now, now Paolo, listen to your sister." This time it was an older woman that spoke as she came out. She was really pretty, a wonderful looking woman for a housewife, holding a small bundle of pink dyed linen in her arm. Now Ezio was starting to feel…perhaps a little confused. Ambra's hair was a dirty blonde color, but the woman was brunette…and slightly tanned compared to her. Were they at all related?

"Mama is right." Ambra spoke, patting the young boy on the head and leaning over to kiss whatever was inside the bundle in the woman's arms.

'Apparently they are related…how very strange…' Ezio thought, but he continued to listen in on them.

"Ambra, dinner is almost ready. Will you be joining us tonight?" the woman asked the slightly younger girl.

"Si, grazie." Ambra nodded her head smiling kindly at her.

Such a happy family…

Ezio sighed and he was about to leave, he knew where Ambra lived; perhaps he would visit her when he felt the time was right, but something stopped him. A screech of an eagle overhead could be heard and he stopped in place, he recognized that too as Elijah, Ambra's eagle that she traveled with very often. He only screeched when there was danger, or for another reason; this sounded like danger. The sound of metal boots clanking on the stone pathway was heard; by the total sound…it was a group of perhaps ten.

"Ambra Russo!" a gruff voice spoke from the front of the group. Ambra glanced over at being called, for they were the guards of Roma…Templars…ones who worked for Cesare Borgia.

"Yes, what do you want?" she asked calmly looking away to not make complete eye contact.

"By order of Cesare Borgia, you are under arrest!" the guard spoke loudly, but the girl seemed rather unaffected.

"On what grounds, I believe I have done nothing wrong."

"Ha! Words expected from an Assassino. You are charged with attempted murder on the Borgia!"

"That's it?" Ambra asked…perhaps a little smugly as she looked to her father, who nodded taking the other three inside, leaving only her and the guards. "Ever think that perhaps the Borgia was not asking to have his throat slit?" she smirked at the guard in the front.

"How dare you…no one speaks ill of the Borgia and gets away with it alive!" the lead guard looked to the men. "Get her, and don't be afraid to damage the assassin, the Borgia wouldn't mind her in pieces."

In that instant two took charge one with an axe and a sword, both came down upon her, weapons raised to make a blow. Ambra just stood there calmly before two blades, one each, came from her wrist and she jammed each one into one of the guards' throats. She yanked them out and there two bodies fell to the ground. She smirked at the eight remaining guards…and in like a chain reaction all attacked her at once, weapons drawn out for the attack. Ezio couldn't take the thought of leaving her alone to fend for herself, he moved to the other side behind one of the guards, grabbed him by the neck, jamming his own hidden blade into the guard's back.

"Another assassin!" shouted a guard who had turned to see what had happened. Ambra blinked and looked over while she was struggling with keeping an axe from breaking her sword in half while she was blocking, and often countering with a kick to the gut to ones behind her.

"…Ezio?" her voice sounded in shock as she stared at him…how mature he had gotten, and how much stronger he looked.

"You didn't think I could let you have all the fun now did I? Watch your back!" he called to her in time to have her catch one of the guards aiming for her blind spot by swinging her sword to the plate covered stomach.

Blood was soon pooling into the cracks of the street and all ten bodies were lying on the ground, some guards breathing their last breaths. Ambra had her hidden blade beginning to pull out of a dead enemy's neck while Ezio was collecting a few items from the bodies of the guards themselves. The head one however, stood up with a struggle, spitting up blood and growling. He could see red as he glared at the woman in front of him.

"You little…bitch…." His axe ground against the stone as he lifted it up with both arms, preparing to strike…

BANG!

The noise of a gun went off and Ambra looked back to see a bullet wound in the lead guard's head as he slowly collapsed to the ground, just inches away from her, Ezio behind him, with what seemed to be like a gun smoking from where his hidden blades typically were. "I've forgotten you knew how to do that…" she muttered pulling herself up as the man approached with calmness.

"And it seems your habit of having your back turned to a still possible enemy still hasn't gone." He chuckled softly and then he opened his arms just a bit. Ambra blinked and gave a soft smile almost throwing herself into those waiting arms that felt like so long ago had embraced her.

"Ezio…" she spoke his name softly as she rested her head against his chest, closing her eyes a little. It had only been practically a year apart…but that year felt so long ago she almost forgotten about him.

"Ah, so this is the infamous Ezio Auditore di Ferenze we have heard so much about." Ambra's father came out when it was all clear. Ambra pulled out of Ezio's grasp, blushing deeply that she pulled her hood up to hide her face.

"Yes, signore, though perhaps 'infamous' isn't the correct word to describe me." Ezio spoke calmly as he looked at the man in front of him.

"It is in the Russo family. Ambra has never stopped talking about you for the longest time since she came back to Roma. She spoke very highly of you and I can see why." Her father smiled kindly at Ezio. "Ah, forgive me," he held out a hand to Ezio, "I have not introduced myself. My name is Raphael Russo, I'm Ambra's father." He raised his other hand and the older woman holding the young child and Paolo came out. "This beautiful woman here is Countessa, out newborn daughter Lilia, and our son Paolo."

"The pleasure is mine." Ezio spoke with a nod and then grasped Raphael's hand and they shook. "Your daughter has been wonderful to me in the past. As for your family is beautiful and appears to be very strong. I can understand where Ambra gets it."

"Yes…Ambra is quite a strong girl." Raphael laughed, nodding, watching Ambra stride back inside, obviously flustered, "Though she is quite shy as the need arises."

"Ezio Auditore is it?" Countessa asked, looking at the slightly younger man in front of her. "We are just about to have some dinner, would you like to join us?"

"I don't know if I should, it would be rude to seem imposing." Ezio replied, shaking his head a little, indeed feeling like he was imposing.

"It's no trouble at all!" Paolo spoke out, waving his arms up and down a little. "We have plenty of room and food! Not to mention, it would be nice to thank someone who helped out my sister properly!"

"Yes, please, it's no problem at all." Countessa said in kind nodding in earnest.

"Well then…grazie, I would love to." Ezio finally gave in and followed the rest of the Russo family into the comfortable home.

(Page Break. Ayami: I can't do my dashes anymore, makes me mad)

The dinner that night was delectable through and through. For such a small, middle class-like family, they knew how to have a proper meal. The conversation was nice too; it felt good to get away from all the talk of being an assassin for once. Ambra helped pick up the dishes and took them to the kitchen so her mother could wash them soon. She returned to the dining room and noticed Ezio was just about to take his leave. Sighing softly she leaned against the table a little, looking at him. "Ezio…" she started, "may I speak with you? Outside and…privately?" her tone sounded a little nervous and he didn't know why.

"Of course, why don't we go for a walk? It would be nice to see how you have been doing over the time I haven't seen you." He replied with a nod in her direction as he began to walk out with her behind him. 'Machiavelli isn't going to be happy, but…I believe he can wait…at least for a little while' he thought as he walked the streets of Roma together.

They seemed to talk in quiet voices for what seemed to be such a long time. They spoke and asked questions about what had happened after the Spaniard had taken the Apple of Eden, and what happened when Ezio first arrived to Roma, what happened afterwards and so on, including the Monteriggioni villa attack as of recently. The pair soon was at a spot by a wagon with a stack of hay resting in it. Ambra leaned casually against it, arms behind her as her hands held the sides of the wagon.

"I seemed to have missed a lot since I left the villa…after you left for your first trip here." She spoke looking up at the purple coloring sky above. "I never thought that place would ever be attacked in all my life."

"Believe me…it was a surprise for everyone." Ezio sighed as he too looked up at the sky for a moment then glanced down at Ambra. "Which reminds me…where did you go if you were not there recently?"

"I came back here, well not at first, I went to Ferenzi and handled a few menial tasks there before returning here to Roma. You were probably gone by the time I came back, so I deemed it safe. I was not expecting this whole mess with the Borgia at all. Do you think I should have stayed at the villa?"

"After what has happened, I'm quite glad you didn't…" he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck a little. "I'm glad you are at least safe and able to care for yourself and your family."

"Yes…we make it through alright." She closed her eyes, but heard the shuffling of feet and then stopping short in front of her.

"Ambra…you spoke so highly of me to your family…why is that?" his voice was softened now, nearer, he was so close.

"Is it bad?" she asked, her blue eyes gazing into his golden-brown ones. "To talk about someone who had changed my life?" her hand reached up and touched against his cheek, one finger momentarily tracing against the white scare upon his lip. Ezio gave a soft sigh, leaning against that soft touch of hers. He couldn't remember the last time she touched him so gently before.

"Ambra…I…" he spoke, but was soon interrupted.

SMACK!

Ambra's hand that had been delicately touching his cheek so tenderly and gently had been pulled back and delivered a strong smack against it, so strong it made Ezio forcefully look to the side. The other assassin's eyes were practically wide from the shock of it all; he had been not expecting such a strike. Reaching up with his gloved hand he touched the spot tenderly and then looked to the young woman who looked positively furious. "What…What in the hell was that for?" he spoke, not in anger, but in shock.

"That's for leaving me in Monteriggioni, I could have come to Roma the first time you were here and helped you! But did you even consider it? No!" Ambra snapped angrily, fists clenched tightly to her side.

"I did it because it was better if you were safe." Ezio's voice was so calm despite the fact that he struck her, but he understood where her anger was coming from; a feeling of abandonment that year ago. "I had to go do it alone…"

"I could have at least helped with the guards!" she replied snappishly.

"Ambra, I understand your anger." He sighed, lowering his hand, and then reached it over to grasp one of her clenched fists gently, yet firmly. "Forgive me, I never meant to make you feel abandoned. It was for the best. Please…don't be cruel to me. It hurts my heart."

"God damn it Ezio…" Ambra sighed after a bit of silence and looked up into that pleading gaze that he used to do with her often before. Slowly she raised her other hand and touched his other cheek, bringing his face close to hers before their lips came into a gentle contact.

Ezio blinked this was something else he wasn't expecting. He had kissed many women before, mostly those he slept with and it was mostly passionate and lust-filled. The way the contact was between his and Ambra's was like a jolt of electricity going straight down his spine. It felt good, what else was there to say? He rested a hand against her hip gently as he returned the ever soft kiss before she pulled away. "Hm…and what was that for?" he asked almost teasingly.

"That, Ezio, was something I wanted to do in such a long time…and for all the rest of the times you were ever kind to me."

"It was my pleasure." Ezio gave a smirk as he leaned in "As it should be yours too." and lightly kissed her lips again. That sweet electricity seemed to current through them both, fueling them to continue. Ambra was kissing back, too absorbed to notice that Ezio's weight upon her made her fall into the haystack with him following suit.

"Welcome back Ezio…" Ambra's voice was nothing but a soft whisper.

"Back to where?"

"Back to my heart…"

"Silly girl…I've always been there. Ti amo."

The end (of this oneshot)

Ayami: *yawns* another oneshot of Assassin's Creed here and done. It took me nearly three hours to write this one, it's pretty darn lengthy. My fingers hurt and it's late. It was hard finding the right music for this piece, but I think it turned out better towards the end with the rough start. I hope you all enjoyed. Leave a review, but please no flames. Later. By the way, whatever happened in that haystack…I'll leave for you guys to think about, it could be anything really.

Hugs and Kisses

Also, if you would like to submit a question to me for an upcoming thing where I answer any questions dealing with my fanfictions, fandom, or if you just have a question in general, leave it in a private message~!


End file.
